A Christmas Story
A Christmas Story is the thirdteenth episode of season 1. Plot Eric Closes the Track for Christmas and throws a Christmas party. Stevie and Lois end up being Santa and his elf at the mall. Peter and Eric try to give Gracie the best gifts. Liz crushes on Peter. Script Gracie:Deck the halls! Eric:Jingle bells! Peter:The one that goes HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW! Stevie:Or w- Lois:NO! Stop with the carols! Stevie:I like carols. Lois:(Glares at him) Stevie:Stop with the carols! Eric:You guys coming to my party? Stevie:Yeah! Totally! Lois:Meh. Better be good. Gracie and Peter:Yeah. Eric:Well. I have a good plan.. Liz:Hey Eric. I got the chips. The soda. The italian food...What now? Eric:Go away Liz! Liz:I only have atleast 2 lines! Gracie:2 Lines? (Looks at camera) Peter:They're watching us! Lois:Anyways. Stevie and I are going to the mall! (Grabs Stevie) Stevie:Bye guys! Eric,Gracie,Peter:Bye! Peter: I got a present for Gracie. Gracie:Oh Peter.. Eric:So do I. Gracie:Wow! And why is that. Eric:Gracie,you're really nice to me,So I decided to actually give back. (Goes in the house) Gracie:(Follows) Liz:Mistletoe! (Looks above the door) Eric:(Kisses Gracie) It's all over with! Gracie:Wow! The rush! Peter:... Liz:Come on in,Peter. What's wrong? Peter:I like Gracie.. She doesn't like me. She likes Eric. and I'm thinking Eric likes her back! Liz:Aw.. Poor Pete. I'll get you some cocoa. (Walks off) Peter:Thanks. (The mall) Santa:Ho! Ho! Ho! Come on little kid! Kid:I really wanted a toy train! Santa:Wow! Something we actually have! ELF!!! Elf:I hate my job.. (Gives the kid a train) Lois:AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Is wearing skates,runs into Elf) Elf:YOU LITTL- I mean..OWWW!!! I can't do my job,bye! (Runs off) Stevie:(Gets on Santa's lap) I want to egg your gingerbread house. I want to kiss your wife. But you don't exist. This is a fake beard! (Pulls off his beard) Santa:OWWW! THAT WAS MY REAL BEARD! It..hurts!! (Runs away) Manager:Kids! Now we have no Santa service! Santa:..Take my shift,you littl- (Eric's house) Liz:Here's your cocoa! Peter:Why are you being so nice? Liz:No reason! Peter:No! You're mean to your brother and everyone else! But me. Liz:I don't have a crush on you! (Walks off) Peter:Whoa. Gracie:What's your present Eric? Eric:Here it is. (Give her a box) Gracie:(Opens) It's.. Oh my god! Eric:Free passes to the spa for a year. Gracie:(Hugs Eric) Oh my god! (Runs to Peter) Peter:Great gift! Here's mine! Sorry. Not wrapped (Gives her a box of chocolates,and 3 tickets to a One Direction concert) Gracie:I love chocolate! And One Direction! Eeeeeee!!! (Goes out the house and to the mall) Eric:You had a great gift. Peter:Same. Eric:Hey.Do you have a crush on Gracie? Peter:Y-yeah. Eric:Same. Peter:You like her! (Runs off) Party guests: We're here! (Comes in the house and turns on music) Eric:Wait! Peter! Come back! Girl 1:(Dances with Eric) Eric:Peter!! (Mall) Stevie (As Santa) You had to attack the Elf! Lois: (As Elf) Well,You ripped off Santa's beard! Stevie:He was a fake! Lois:THAT WAS HIS REAL BEARD! Stevie:YOU COULD OF CRUSHED THE ELF'S PANCAKREAS! Lois:IT'S PANCREAS DUMMY! Little Kid:..(Cries) Stevie:Sorry! Um..Lois! Give him a robot! Lois:Here you go,kid. (Gives him a box with a robot in it) Little Kid:Yay! (Runs off) Gracie:(On phone) I love 1D! Wait a sec Dina.. I need a good signal (Hangs up,goes to the top of Dead Man's Hill) Peter:...Gracie? Gracie:Peter? Aw.. You're all alone. Peter:You like Eric! But not me! Why? Gracie:Eric is a sweetie! He's cute. Funny. Nice. A good friend. Cool and he c- Peter:OKAY! I don't deserve love. Bye. (Leaves) Gracie:... (Party) Liz:I'VE HEARD YOUR CONVERSATION! Eric:WITH WHO? Liz:PETER! Eric:YOU DID? (Music stops) Liz:I LIKE PETER. HE'S LUCKY TO HAVE A CRUSH! WHY CAN'T YOU LET HIM KEEP HER? Eric:I LIKE GRACIE! SHE'S THE SWEETEST GIRL I KNOW! Liz:THE MUSIC'S TURNED OFF. Eric:I KNOW. Liz:STOP YELLING NOW. Party guests:.....? Eric:The end. Liz:(Bows) Party guests:(Claps) Liz:Don't hurt Peter.. (Steps on his foot) (Mall) Kid:And a rocket! An electric guitar! A paintball gun! A personal computer.. Stevie:I can't take this! Lois:Come on Fatty! (Runs) Stevie:(Runs) Kids:Santa!! (Chases after them) Stevie:RUN!!!! Lois:I KNOW! (Scene Switch) Peter:I forgive you Eric. I guess Gracie isn't the one. (Smiles and shakes his hand) Eric:Really? YES! Liz:(Hugs Peter) Gracie:Aww.... (Scene switch) Stevie:GO TO ERIC'S HOUSE! Lois:YEAH! Kids:SANTA!!! (5 Minutes later) Kids:(Tackles Stevie and Lois and knocks on Eric's door) Eric:Yeah? Guys?! Is that you? Stevie and Lois:Merry Christmas! (Nervous) (End credits) Trivia *This episode was post to be after Reality Check but Dylan postponed RC For Christmas coming up. *This episode was never to be planned. *This episode is a friendship episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes